new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Death of Apeiron
The Death of Apeiron (December 17th) is one of the six Death Days honoring the founders of Gallifrey and understanding the consequences of being excessive when displaying your chapter's qualities. It is a holiday specific to the Dromeian Chapter, but members of all chapters participate. This holiday is significant in particular to New Gallifrey, as in 2017, the Death of Apeiron was also the launch of New Gallifrey itself, and the Death Day of the founder of the Patrician President's chapter. In general, the Death of Apeiron is a day to reflect on the consequences of indecision, or of not speaking up when a voice was needed to instigate change. It is a day where it is important to remember that being a bystander can be just as bad as causing the harm yourself, and that everyone is responsible on some level for harm done to members of their society. Standard Ritual The Gold Usher leads the ritual. If they are unavailable for some reason, either the person previously designated by them to lead the ritual does so, or the individual/elected group member, if someone is celebrating alone or with a group. Today is a day to remember that every choice brings about a result And that inaction when action is called for is itself a choice. Doing no harm is an ethical standard But so too is refusing to stand idly by when you could stop harm that you notice occurring. The Doctrine and Virtues by which we strive to live call each of us To something more impactful than mere neutrality. We mustn’t meddle in affairs not ours without reason, But neither should we justly ignore cruelty and harm happening around us. In the face of injustice and suffering Such as our world unfortunately knows all too well, To choose a position of inactive neutrality not only condones the current conditions But enables them to continue unchecked. Change and improvement can only come through action. To bring about change, one must do something different. Choosing action requires courage and commitment - that each person will, to the best of their ability, Stand against what is wrong and work for what is just and right. Today, let us remember and reflect upon the times we - as individuals and societies - chose what was easy instead of what was right. Let us remember the times when we did not speak out when we could have been a voice against injustice. Let us remember the times when no one who could Stood up and took action to stop ongoing harm. Let us remember the times stability was valued over necessary progress. And the status quo was preserved at the expense of a chance be better. Let us remember the times our society stood stagnant Because those with solutions to challenging problems kept their silence. And let us remember the times when those with immense power who could have done great things Instead allowed the great shame of injustice within society to continue unchecked. Let us remember these times and acknowledge less than perfect pasts And let these reminders fuel our resolve that such times must remain in the past. May we know of our past failures and shortcomings, That we might vow not to repeat them. Let us choose instead action - when someone who will do the right thing is needed. Let us choose instead courageous speech - when a voice must ring out against injustice. Let us choose instead commitment - that no avoidable harm shall be done to others when we have the power to prevent it. Let us choose to be firmly on the side of what is right - that justice and universal balance might be preserved through our choices. If one is alone, the following is said: Shadows hide me, stars guide me. If one is within a group, the following is said: Shadows hide you from what may harm you, Stars guide you to the Truth. 2017 Ritual In 2017, the Death of Apeiron was celebrated with nonstandard ritual text as members of New Gallifrey had come straight from a previous cultural reconstruction society. The ritual text is listed here, and can also be found on said other society's wiki. '' Today is a day to remember that nothing is done without action. Doing no harm means nothing if you do not prevent harm from others. In a world of great injustice, A neutral side to a great divide, Is a place of as much evil, As the place of those who actively harm. The world will not improve unless change is made, Such change cannot happen without decided action. Remember such times when words were not spoken as needed, When actions were not made as needed, When a solution was found, and not applied. May we know such failures, and commit ourselves not to repeat them. '''If one is alone, the following is said': Shadows hide me, stars guide me. If one is within a group, the following is said: Shadows hide you from what may harm you, Stars guide you to the Truth. Category:Holidays Category:Death Days Category:Holidays linked to the Founders Category:Rituals